No way do opposites attract
by smart-cinderella
Summary: Jacob Black has a little sister he doesn't really like her because she took away his mother but the bumps along the road will have to bring them together. Rape, nakedness, love vampires and werewolves falling in love pure madness.
1. Chapter 1

I got a letter in the middle of science class:

Dear Ava Esarosa Black,

I'm very sorry to tell you this but I got a call from one of your family members that requested that you be returned home because of an emergency. A limo with all of your stuff outside is waiting for you. You will take it to the airport get on the plain at gate 5. Then a man named Sam wearing a bright orange shirt will have your stuff and he will take you to your family. Show your teacher this note say your good-byes. We'll miss you here at London Gymnastics Academy.

-Yours truly

Headmaster Thomas


	2. Chapter 2

I did as the note said. I showed it to my teacher.

Mr. Brant walked me to the door and said "I know this will sound bad for a teacher to say but call me if you need anything, Ok?" he wrote his personal cell phone number on the note then gave it back to me and let me leave. I went straight to the limo I didn't have anyone I wanted to say bye to. Saying good-bye is like saying Sorry I'll most likely never see you again. Not always but most of the time. Any way I'll be back as soon as this is over. Honestly I don't care what is going back at home.

**~at the air port in Port Angeles~**

I didn't have to look very far to find Sam he this huge guy with a big orange shirt. On the car ride to where ever we were going he didn't shut up for a second. He asked me like a thousand questions. After being in the car for like an hour I finally asked where we were going.

"Your father's" he said. I couldn't say anything because I don't ever remember meeting him. He and my mom divorced before I could remember maybe even before I was born. I was in shock he never even called I never talked to or seen him. He never even sent a card on my birthday. I was ferrous he has the nerve after 14 years to just take me out of the school I worked so hard just to get in to. I could have killed him.


	3. Chapter 3

~the Black's house~

How could there were so many people in such a little house. 13 huge bodies crammed in to the tiny kitchen. I just wanted to get to my room I will be staying in till I go back to school.

"Mr. Black wer-"

"Call me Dad. And just put your stuff in your old room and come back down I want you to meet some people," He smiled. Just great now I had to find the room I don't even remember. I got up stairs there were 5 doors I opened the first, nope that was a bathroom. Next was a boy's room then a master bedroom it looked like it was Billy's. Finally I opened a door a girl maybe 6 years older than me was in. "Hi Ava, you probably don't remember me. I'm Rachel your sister. Are you looking for your room?"

"Yes"

"It's at the end of the hall."

"Thanks."

"'Welcome. But I get the feeling you have no clue why you're here."

"Not one."

"Mom, died."

"Oh…I'm sorry for your loss." I didn't know what else to say because why would I be taken out of school for her and Jake's mom after all we're only half siblings.

"No, honey she's your mom too." Oh my god. I couldn't breathe my mom had lie to me this whole time.

"T-t-t-he last thing I said to her was I never want to talk to you again." I sobbed

"Honey I'm so sorry she said she loved you and she was sorry right before she past." I ran to 'my room' and just laid on the floor and cried till Rachel came in & picked me up and just held me until I calmed down.

"Dad wants you to meet some people. Clean yourself up go down there." She showed me to the bathroom. When I looked in the mirror I saw a girl looking back at me her hair was sticking up like she had been laying weird, her makeup ran down her face like she had been crying, unfortunately that girl was me. I brushed my hair so it didn't stand up as mush. Then I just washed all of my makeup off didn't even bother putting more on. What was the point any way?


	4. Chapter 4

We walked down in silence downstairs. I felt so lonely I was in a house with A bunch of people that knew mew but I didn't know anyone but Rachel. I walked over to Billy.

"Hi."

"What took you so long? Well, find Jake and have him show you around."

"Ok." I looked around for like an hour. Everywhere I when I couldn't find him. Then somehow ended up on a beach where three of beautiful pale people. If I didn't know better I would think they were vampires. They all looked over at me. I knew one thing I needed to run but my leg felt like jell-o. All I heard was "She could help us they wouldn't hurt -", then I blacked out

**Carlisle P.O.V.**

We were playing baseball when three vampire scents came from across the field everyone else tried to hide Bella's scent but there was no use they already smelled her. But there was something in the air it smelled like a little like dog but then like Bella.

"Does anyone else smell that?"

"You mean that dog smell?"

"No dog and Bella." Then the other vampires came in to sight. The vampire that was just average nothing special standing in the middle was holding a very small girl that was the smell of dog and Bella she was a fragile human. They walked over here fairly quickly even for vampires. But they wanted something.

"I am James this is Victoria and Laurent. We didn't know that this land was already was occupied."

"I am Carlisle this is Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. Yes we have been here a long time. Why are you here?"

"My coven and I were looking for hunting grounds." The pompous vampire, James smirked

"You can't hunt here." I snapped, they could ruin everything for us if they hurt anyone.

"And why is that?" He asked thoughts bouncing around his head oblivious to everyone what he was thinking.

"To keep the peace." I said simply.

"Well can we play baseball with you for now?" He asked eyeing Bella.

"Yes But we need to talk of something first." I walked over to Edward. "Take Bella home, come back and Alice, you stay with her. That girl should not be with them. We need to get them to give her to us." They started in to action Edward and Alice left with Bella. A little while later Edward came back he said Alice was with Bella at her house.

"Where did you get the girl?" Emmett ask looking at the small creature.

"I thought you want to play baseball." James said with the smirk plastered across his face

"If we win we get the girl." Jasper spook up.

"Then if we win we get Jasper." Victoria demanded stepping in from of James and the girl.

"Deal." Emmett yelled with all his might.

9 innings later we were tied. Then Emmett hit a homerun so we would be fine.

**Esme's P.O.V.**

We won!!!! James was furious.

"We won her fair and square."Carlisle said holding his arms out for the girl. James red faced shaking if that was even possible picked up that poor girl off the ground from where she had been laid and threw her over to the trees, behind us. We all ran to try and catch her but she hit the ground before we got to her.

"Carlisle is she ok?" I asked fearing for her life

"She will be fine. Someone get Bella make sure she gets to our house in one piece." He ordered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Still Esme's P.O.V.**

All the kids ran off. It would be hard to get Bella out of there safe and sound. Carlisle knew that James was going after Bella because they lost the girl.

"Take her back to our house. Don't leave her side until they show up with Bella." Carlisle barked. I have never seen him so mad. The treaty would be broken if her or Bella got hurt.

**Billy Black's P.O.V.**

"Jake, where is Ava? I haven't seen her since she was looking for you." I asked my stupid son

"Don't know. I haven't seen her since she got here." Jake mumbled

"The funeral is going to start in an hour so find her then get ready." I ordered

**Jake's POV**

"Sam have you seen Ava?" I asked

"She went to outside." He replied. That helped so much she could be half way back to school for all I know. That was the first place I checked was the airport

**Esme's POV**

At home I had nothing to do but hold the girl and wait. And hope they get her here safe. Ten minutes later the kids walk in the door. Then Carlisle came in.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

"Charlie." Alice sang "I told him that Bella was staying with me cause I was lonely. Jasper what's wrong?" He looked like he was straining to stay conscious

"That girl-something-wrong." Then he was knocked out cold I had never seen anything like that happen to a vampire before.


	6. Chapter 6

**Esme's POV**

"Edward, Honey want is she thinking?" I asked

"I don't know it's like her mind's blank. Not that she dead but not like Bella's. I think she's trying not to think, I know it sounds odd but I can't really explain it." Edward said. Jasper started to stir. Carlisle picked her up and walked in to the living room so that he could see how badly she was hurt. The rest of us walked into the kitchen. Alice and I sat down at the table. Rose and Edward sat on the counter. Bella sat on Edward's lap. Emmett took Jasper upstairs to make sure he was ok. Everyone just sat there deep in thought. All I could think about was that we were going to get in trouble no matter what.

Emmett walked down and said "He'll be fine. Now what the hell are we going to do with this girl? If we get caught with her like this the treaty will be broken we all know that."

"We could take her to Charlie and say that I found her on my way home." Bella piped up. Everything was quite because that might work

"We could put her in the forest so it looks like a werewolf did it." Rose said. After she said that Carlisle walked in.

"She has eight broken rips, a sprained ankle, a broken arm, and a sprained wrist. Did you decide what we are going to do with her?" Carlisle asked

"Give her to Charlie or put her in the forest by they're house. Take your pick." I said

**Jake's POV**

At the air port I checked everywhere even the women's bathroom she wasn't there at all. Not in her room. She was at the beach but not anymore. Where hell could she be?

I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed it rang 3 times then he picked up "Charlie, have seen Ava?" I asked

"No, not since I left your house but I didn't even get to talk to her. Why?"

"I can't find her. And the funeral starts in a half an hour."

"I'll look. Check the forest, the house, I'll look here. Ok?"

"And Jake don't yell at her when you find her. She's going through a tough time." I hung up after that and called my dad

"Hello?" he said when he picked up

"Dad, I can't find her."

"Can't or won't?"

"Can't. I think she's missing."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"I'll send The Pack."

I changed in to my wolf form. In to my 10 feet tall 300 pounds brown fur self.

The pack began to arrive. A few minutes later the last of the pack had gotten there.

Sam- _What are we doing here_

Me-_ Ava is missing_


	7. Chapter 7

_Sam- boys look in the forest but Paul look in the house Jake the forest by the house_

Paul took off for the house. I followed him but stopped as it started to snow and change to my human form and put on a pair of shorts. I stood in my human form with shorts on form in the back yard scanning the forest to look for a place to start then I saw something move I ran torts it. I saw her pail naked body, her deep ocean blue eyes closed, her golden sun-kissed hair sprawled out over her face just lay there with snow the coming down. I picked her and she moaned in pain. That scent. It was the scent of our pack. The scent of one of my brothers. They hurt her. They hurt my baby sister.

"Did you find her?" someone asked from behind me. I turned to see the whole pack. Then I saw how they looked at her. With lust. They looked at my baby sister wanting to fuck her no love just lust. That is not how anyone will every look at her again.

"You ok?" Sam asked, like he even really cares.

"WHO DID THIS TO HER?" I yelled in anger no one answered "WHO!?!" I getting louder. "WHO!?! SHE SMELLS LIKE OUR PACK!" I covered her body up as much as I could as I ran back home. _now what was I going to do to help her._

**please message me and rate sorry this is so short **


	8. Chapter 8

Thank god, Rachel was home. When she saw what us she didn't ask, she just took Ava to her room to get her dressed and called Dr. Cullen. I laid down to take a well deserved brake.

**Rachel's POV**

Oh my god. What the happened they came home finally but the only thing was she was naked and he looked like he went through hell. So I took her from Jake and to her room. I called Dr. Cullen to come over and check her out. 10 to 15 minutes pasted after I put her in clothes the doorbell rang. I ran to get it knowing that it was Dr. Cullen.

"Hi." I said

"Hi. May I come in?" Dr. Cullen asked

"Oh yes."

"Where is she?"

"She upstairs the door at the end of the hallway."

"Thank you." He said as he walked up stairs

**Carlisle's POV**

This was my entire fault. I let them hurt her, put the wolf scent on her so we wouldn't break the treaty. I got out the gauss to wrap up her rips, wrist, and her ankle. Then I put a cast on her other arm. I just could not believe that I let all this happen. When I walked down the stairs I saw that Billy and the pack in the kitchen.

I went over to Billy. "She has eight broken rips, a sprained ankle, a broken arm, and a sprained wrist."

He didn't say anything for a while but as I turned to leave he said "Thanks for taking care of her."

"You're welcome. Do you know what happened to her?" I asked

"No. I don't. But I'll find out." he said with pure hatred in his voice.

"I'll be back in one week to see how she's doing."

"OK."

**Billy's POV**

After the funeral ended went home expecting to see Jake asleep on the couch and Rachel in her room and Ava not home but to my surprise Jake was asleep in the chair and Rachel asleep on the couch and a note on the frig:

Dad,

Jake found Ava hurt bad in the forest so Dr. Cullen is upstairs taking care of her so don't worry.

Love,

Rachel

P.S. Jake thinks a guy from the pack hurt her.

Why did this have to happen today of all days? I just stayed there in the kitchen holding the note in my hand until there was a knock at the door and then the pack walked in but big surprise there they pretty much live here.

**please message me and rate sorry. thanks for the people that have rated and messaged and please check out my other stuff.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Billy's POV**

"Who?" I asked giving the pack my best "I'm serious you will die if I find out you lied to me look" Everyone was silent.

"We don't know she smells like us but no one did it." Sam spook up and said. I shook my head one of them hurt her and at this point it would go unpunished. It was a horrible thing they youngest member 16 my daughter only 14. _Who could do such a thing?_

"I don't want any of you talking to her until we find out who did this." I said as I wheeled myself out of the room. The boys just sat there driven mad by thoughts of a rapist in the pack.

**Sam's POV**

After Billy left I said "I want everyone at my house tonight. I will find out who did this. Ava is Jacob and Rachel and Rebecca's little sister and Billy's daughter and is now part of our family we will take care of her like family and protect her like family," I paused to look at my pack they looked like they had been ripped apart, "When she wakes up get to know her."

"But Billy said not to talk to her until we find out who did it," Paul shouted out.

"By the time she wakes up I will know who did it," I whispered with venom dripping from my words so only he could hear. "No go get your stuff and be at my house." I got up and walked out.

**Jacob's POV**

I woke up after hearing the door slam shut. "What is going on?" I asked getting up off chair.

"Everyone is supposed to go to Sam's house so he can find out who did it," Jared said.

"Ok," I said not knowing what else to say. Saying nothing they all got up one by one walking to the door and leaving.

After everyone had left I walked up to my room and grabbed my overnight bag throwing in three pair of sweat pants that the bottoms had been cut off into shorts. That's all I really needed but I still put in two pair of shoes and a t-shirt if I ripped that shirt I wouldn't put on another one. I took one more look around m on another one. I took one more look around my room to see if I had forgotten something. I walked out and closed my door after me.

Just before I took my first step down the stairs, Ava's bedroom door opened and she hobbled out crushes under her arms. She had a purple cast on her left arm that went up right up to her elbow and on her right arm was a wrap that was tight but she could sill bend her arm. She had on a white tank top that was partly see thought underneath there was a tight wrap around her rips. She also had a pair of very short shorts on and a matching purple cast on her right leg that went up to the bottom of her shorts.

"I want to come with you." She said.

"No. Absolutely not." I said _I would not put her in danger. She might be hurt if I bring her._

"If you don't bring me I will walk there and I will not come home," She said intent on coming.

"Fine but only if you stay by my side the whole time you break this one rule you will be home so fast you won't know what happened.

**Please comment and send messages thanks for all the support I will work on all my stories more often.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ava's POV**

We sat in the car without the radio on without talking without any noise but the roar of the engine and the tires against the dirt road. Jacob still had that pissed look even as we turned down a long gravel driveway. I didn't know what I would say when I walked in. I didn't know what this meeting was about but I felt safe around Jake. I didn't want to be very far from him for now.

At the end of the driveway was this small homey cottage. You could tell just by looking at it that this was where a group of boys hung out but there was a strong female presents. There was just the feeling of comfort.

There were four motorcycles, all of them were Harley Davidson's one was red with shiny chrome it was leaned up against the side of the house the guy that owned it was probably a prettyboy,

There was another that was black with flames down the sides and all over the front it looked like it had been there the longest the guys that owned this one definitely had a temper.

Then there was a dark blue kinda rusty covered in mud laying down in the grass owner for sure was young and probably didn't care much what he drove as long as it worked.

Then the last was just a plain but nice metallic green just sitting on the driveway waiting to leave.

A beautiful silver hummer the guy that owned it was totally a man's man.

Next to it was a big 5 seat cabin with a 26 ft bed truck just a black color the that owned this truck was tough he's a family man he probably didn't have any kids.

Then last but sure not least a cute red VX Bug with stickers on it to make it look like a lady bug with black spots on the roof and side doors and black eyelashes around the top of her headlights, the owner was a girly girl and she had a sense of humor.

People were simple and easy to figure out by what kind of car they owned. Everyone was.

"If you're coming let's go, if not you could sit in the car or I could drive you back to the house," Jacob said hoping I would want to go home.

"No, I want to come in." I said limping over to him.

"It will take forever to get to the door with you like this do you want to just carry you?" He asked in a rush.

"I can take care of myself and I can walk myself." I said getting a little pissy.

**Jacob's POV**

"No ya can't." I walked over and picked her up carrying like a baby. She huffed and wouldn't even look at me. We got to the door and it came swinging open I covered Ava with my arms holding her tight to my chest and got ready to fight off and werewolves that would imprint on my baby sister.

"Jacob, come in." Sam said standing at the door. I walked in cautiously holding Ava closer. "Hello Ava we have heard lots about you." Sam said eyeing her. I sat down on the overstuffed brown leather squishy recliner keeping Ava with me even in the chair. All the guys stared at her probably because of her injuries.

**Sorry for taking so long to update the story I will again soon. My sister broke her computer and has been using mine for school. Comment and message me. Check out my other stories.**


	11. 911 IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Hi, I'm going to go back and fix every chapter and combine them all together so the story is one long chapter and I will all in a bunch more and fix almost everything it will take me a couple days but I'll have it all back up by Christmas. Please shoot me a message if you want me to add anything or fix anything. You could tell me what you like don't like anything. And thanks for feedback so far, sorry I haven't updated or added anything I've been busy with school (_ dumbest thing I ever did making it to high school).

smart-cinderella


End file.
